Donde estas amor
by HeyYouAle
Summary: SAkura es cruelmente tratada por su familia y amigos al seguir esperando a a su romeo a su sasuke-kun sasusaku muy empalagoso para mi gustho es uno de los primeros que escribi


Ella caminaba desolada por las calles de la ciudad, cuando, de repente su celular comienza a sonar avisándole que tenía una llamada, pero al ver el número decidió no contestar, y así siguió caminando hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, y justo cuando lo iba a apagar, observo que tenia 50 mensajes y un sinfín de llamadas perdidas así que le dio la oportunidad a un mensaje de mostrar su contenido, y el mensaje le pedía suplicando que los llamara que…volviera

Ja que gracia le causo ver esa palabra en el mensaje ya que cuando salió de aquel lugar tan rápido y ferozmente que no escucho otra cosa más que un – y no se te ocurra volver – y ahora le pedían suplicando que volviera que les perdonara, que no se lo tomara tan apecho, pero los crueles pensamientos ya habían salido a la luz ya habían acabado con la poca felicidad que le quedaba, con la poca luz que alumbraba su vida, así que tomo la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en años….tirar su celular a la basura a lo único que la mantenía conectada a ellos en ese momento. Ya que ese insignificante aparatito, le había traído tantas desgracias, que las buenas noticias las podía contar con una mano y le sobraban dedos , así que con sus frías manos a causa del frío del invierno, tomo aquel aparatito escandaloso color rosa y lo tiro al tranquilo lago al que había llegado inconscientemente. Se sentó en una de las bancas mientras veía a los animalitos nadar pero en especial le llamo la atención unas pequeñas creaturas que nadaban en zigzag permitiéndole ver a todos los pequeños patitos que estaban detrás de su madre y entonces al ver el reflejo de la luna llena sobre este, sonrió con melancolía y dejo escapar una cristalina lagrima que llego a sus manos y al notarla una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro y así, mas lagrimas comenzaron a descender y ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo en retenerlas ya que tenía bastante tiempo desde que no lloraba para no mostrarse débil ante los demás, para no mostrarse débil ante……él

Y ahí fue cuando una pequeña sonrisa de ironía se mostro en su rostro –hace mucho que no nos vemos….Romeo-musito tristemente al viento para después agachar la cabeza y dejar que mas lagrimas dieran comienzo a un llanto silencioso que no tenía intenciones de parar en un buen rato y fue entonces cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban con cariño, ella no se desistió ya que necesitaba ese abrazo pero tampoco quiso alzar la mirada y no por miedo de que la vieran llorar si no por miedo a que esa persona fuera la causante de todas sus penas pero también de todas su alegrías.

-me esperaste-musito aquel extraño sin separase ni un milímetro de ella y recargando su cabeza en la de ella, acercándola más a él, dándole el calor que necesito durante mucho tiempo encendiendo otra vez la llama de querer vivir que se había extinguido en ella

-si…y…no sabes….cuanto me…dolió-hablo tan quedamente que el apenas pudo escucharla y como si esas palabras fueran suplicas se separo un poco de ella y le alzo el mentón obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos, obligándola a que se perdiera en ellos como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia

Y tomando una de sus mejillas -no sabes cuánto me destroza el alma escucharte decir eso – se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus frentes tuvieron contacto-pero sabes todo este tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti-hablo de una misma forma tan relajada y calmada que provoco que las lagrimas de ella se detuvieran por unos momentos

-por…que?-pregunto ella con la voz quebrándose, tratando de calmarse un poco y aunque sus intentos eran en vano sus fracciones se volvieron más calmadas y ya no mostraban la profunda tristeza que momentos antes divulgaba, pero él no le dijo, no le respondió nada con palabras, le respondió sellando sus labios con los de él en un beso más dulce que la miel en un beso tan cargado de sentimientos que los mismos dioses podrían envidiarles, en un beso que solo demostraba el amor que se tenían mutuamente y así, como todo lo bueno acaba, la falta de aire se hiso presente obligando así a que los amantes se separaran pero a su manera, suave y delicadamente, haciendo que pareciera que sus labios cobraban vida propia y se rehusaran a separarse…de nuevo

Y fue así que la luna fue la única testigo de la unión de cuerpo y alma de estas leyendas ya que aunque sus cuerpos se desgasten y ya no puedan ser los mismos jóvenes de antes al pasar los años, sus almas vagaran nuevamente para renacer en cuerpos nuevos y volver a crear esta historia de amor así como dos personas que se aman de verdad

-porque tú eres….mi complemento perfecto….julieta-musito mientras la acercaba mas a él protegiéndola de todo aquel que se atreviera a lastimarla y peor aun que tratara de alejarlos nuevamente porque su destino era aquel eran como dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente uno con el otro, sus manos estaban hechas especialmente para moldear sus cuerpos, sus labios tenían la marca del otro y sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, único e igualable porque ellos eran…uno solo


End file.
